


Be Who You Are No Compromise

by the_space_princess



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_space_princess/pseuds/the_space_princess
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr under lukesorangebeanie! OG Note: Born from ideas that were being discussed in the JatP 18+ Discord… I give to you… Luke and Alex and Reggie being SOFT BOIS. Please read on to see JUST what I’m talking about… You’re welcome. :3 (I will say, it’s Boys in the 90′s!)
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Be Who You Are No Compromise

Luke was in the studio, sitting and working on a song in his notebook. He scribbled a line out, muttering to himself as he looked over the rest of the lyrics he’d put down so far. He sighed heavily, and then heard the doors being pulled open. Looking up, he saw Alex walk in, his face making it clear that he was upset. Closing his notebook, Luke stood up. “Dude, what’s up?” he asked.

“Oh! Luke… you’re… you’re here,” Alex said, taking a step back, beginning to look defensive.

“Well, yeah! Kinda… living here,” he replied, staying where he was so as to try and keep Alex from freaking out any further.

“Right. Sorry! I just… I wasn’t thinking. I’m gonna…” Alex stepped back again, looking like he was going to leave.

“Wait! Alex… What’s going on?” Luke asked him, taking a couple steps towards him. “You know you can tell me. You can talk to me about anything…”

Alex hesitated, standing in the doorway and looking at the ground. Then he took a deep breath, looking up at Luke. “I came out to my parents. I told them… about being gay… They… they kept asking about me finding a girlfriend, and I… I couldn’t take it anymore, you know?” he blurted out, and then shook his head.

“Dude… oh man… did they…? Are you okay?” Luke asked, moving closer, reaching out to put a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“They didn’t do anything bad. But they… I mean, they said some things,” he told him, shaking his head again.

Luke sighed, moving to lead them over to sit on the couch. “You don’t have to tell me… I’m sorry. That really sucks.”

Alex didn’t say anything, sitting down with him, and leaning his head into his hands. “They gave me a curfew. And told me I have to tell them everywhere I’m going and when and for how long,” he said. “I’m lucky they didn’t say anything about the band…”

Luke grabbed Alex’s forearm and squeezed it. “Alex…”

Reggie burst in just then, all bouncy and energetic, and he looked at them with a grin. “Who is ready to rock?! Let’s go!” he shouted, reaching for his bass.

“Reg. Not now,” Luke said, shaking his head.

Turning around, Reggie looked between them, confusion on his face. “I… what? But we have our big show… we need to rehearse…?”

“Reggie!” Luke shook his head more, and then nodded toward Alex.

Reggie’s eyebrows furrowed, and he looked again at them, then shifted a bit to stuff his hands into his pockets. “Uh… what’s going on?” he asked.

Luke glanced to Alex, frowning as he tried to gauge how Alex wanted to handle this. Alex looked back at him, and then just sighed, leaning back into the couch. “Alex told his parents about being gay,” Luke told Reggie.

“Oh,” Reggie replied, quiet a moment before he moved to grab a chair, thunking himself down into it. “Right. That. Dude. I…”

“I’m okay. They didn’t kick me out or anything, but…” Alex trailed off, closing his eyes.

“He has a curfew, and they’re gonna be all strict with him. But whatever! We can work with it!” Luke said, nodding his head. “Come on… this isn’t too terrible!”

“No, but… They…” Alex started, then cut off and shook his head. “I don’t think they’re ever gonna fully…”

“You have us, Alex! We’re your family, too! And you know we’re fine with whoever you are, right Reggie?” Luke said, turning to look over to the bassist.

“Right! Of course! You’re our friend, and our bandmate! And we’re always gonna be here,” Reggie said. “And I’m sure Bobby will, too. Too bad he’s always late…”

“He’ll be here, he always shows up right as we start up, but… Alex. Why don’t we play something? You always feel better after playing your drums,” Luke said, looking at him and raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think playing will be good,” Alex said. He sat up straighter, then looked between Luke and Reggie. “Thanks, guys.”

“Always, man!” Luke said, standing up and pulling Alex with him before pulling him into a hug. “You know we’d do anything for you…”

“Like get into fights at bars?” Alex asked.

Luke sputtered, and then laughed, moving to grab his guitar. “Exactly! Because we love you, man! Now, let’s get started… maybe we can get Bobby to finally show up.”

Right on cue, the rhythm guitarist stepped in, closing the door behind him. “What did I miss?” he asked, looking between the three of them.

Luke laughed again, shaking his head. “We’ll catch you up, dude… grab your guitar!” he said, watching as Alex stepped behind his drums and grabbed his sticks, and as Reggie got his strap over his shoulder and began to pluck at his bass.

“Okay…” Bobby said, nodding and getting his guitar.

“Let’s do this, boys!” Luke said, strumming a note out on his guitar.


End file.
